Vines of Fire
by timesarose
Summary: Katya, is half spirit half human, who has been held against her will for years. The gang helps rescue her, and she forms a very unique relationship with Zuko. Both are scarred and both are looking for love. A bit off the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my fanfic with Zuko and a character I created, Katya. Hope it makes sense, if you like please review :D**

**I only own Katya and some other random characters like Muko, the forest spirit, and the other spirits, everything else belongs to the creator of the Avatar series.**

**Its a bit off story line, Zuko joins earlier and they have more time before Sozen's Comet, but other than that trying to keep it on story line. Hope its not too depressing, rated T in the beginning for violence/abuse.**

(Katya P.O.V.)

The world around me is a dream, always a dream.

It seemed that even when I went to sleep and then became awake I would open my eyes to a dream.

This was no simple dream though, it was a nightmare, and I was helpless.

At times I could feel the very plants that grew beneath my feet calling me, begging me to wake up.

Yet the moment I heard their voices, that was the moment they would disappear and fade into my constant rolling background.

Muko ruled this nightmare, and I was the slave, always there to do his bidding and sit beneath his rage.

He favored his anger, rather than rationality. A whip was always looped at his side; even his fists seemed more menacing and stronger than most men.

Every day he would tell me he is doing me a favor, that "now no man will want to take advantage of me, my scarred skin will turn them away". It may turn everyone away, except for him. Each morning when I rise, his rancid breath still crawls across my skin. His hands feel burned into my flesh, into my memory.

I remembered a time when things were different, but it seems so long ago. I was young, my skin was flawless, my soul, my spirit was innocent.

Now when I look into the foggy depths of mirrors, I see a young woman that has aged maybe 10 years…or more, I am never sure.

The black metal collar feels tight and snug around my neck, as always, as I move about my daily routine. I barely remember a time when I didn't bare this hideous and crude collar; the sharper edges have finally dulled against my now raw skin.

Every noise seems to move around me instead of through me. The grass below my feet seems to blur into green waves as I grab the clothes from the clothesline.

"Natya, come inside NOW! You have been outside for far too long, hurry up." Muko shouted, his voice sauntering through my head as I hurried my steps to grab the rest of the laundry before rushing to him.

One crack of the whip, and I knew I had taken too long, the nice thing about this nightmare was that even my pain was dulled in the dream I seemed to live daily.

(Twenty Miles from Natya the Avatar and his group sleep soundly in the hidden cave as the small hours of the morning rush by. Next and around him lie Katara, Sokka, Toph, all old friends, and Zuko a new addition to the group.)

(Aang P.O.V.)

The black cloudy depths of my sleeping mind, which were quiet a moment ago, are now swirling around my consciousness. A figure emerges, an old friend and an old form.

"Roku! What are you doing here?" I say through my fading body visible within my mind.

"Aang, you are almost ready to face the fire lord. Zuko will be a good teacher for fire bending but you need one more member for your group. You are the bridge between spirits on earth, and this young woman, Katya, is part of the spirits on earth. She is the daughter of the spirit of the forest, a very powerful force but she has been kept a prisoner through modern techniques for 10 years now.

You need her, in order to keep the spirits on our side. Many of them are restless and seeking more human emotions such as greed, some are wishing to join the fire lord."

He said his face stoic and wise.

"I understand her importance, but how can the spirits want to join him." I said feebly, it couldn't be possible, could it?

"The spirits of the earth have been waiting for a long time for balance again, they do not want to be wiped out. Some believe the safer route is to join the opposing side. With her on our side though, half spirit and half human we can hold onto their support and gain some time. You only have a couple months before you must fight the fire lord, and we need all the support we can get."

I nodded my head in understanding. Hopefully she isn't a pain in the butt, I don't think we could handle another one.

Images were shown before my eyes, directions to where she was located. It wasn't too far from here, at least we wouldn't have to travel far, and all of us in the group were tired of traveling.

"Now you must bring the group with you, she needs to see who she can trust. You do not want to hide things from someone like here. This is a very delicate situation, and when she is released she will be angry. Her captor has held her as a slave, and created a way to dull her senses in order to hide her powers. To her it seems like a dream, but when you free her, by removing the metal collar around her neck, she will be smacked into reality quite quickly. You must all tread with understanding and caution. Her mother will be there waiting for you in the forest. You must leave soon, you cannot wait another day."

He finished grimly.

"I understand. May I ask though, why hasn't her mother been able to free her, she is a spirit after all," I asked curiously.

"It is the sole reason that she is a spirit that she cannot help. The device Muko, her captor, has created is a mystery but it also makes it so she cannot interfere at all or contact her daughter." He said simply, a slight smile crossed his face in reassurance.

I nodded and bowed. When I raised my head within my mind, he was gone.

I jolted awake, looking about me. The sun was up and climbing higher in the sky.

Moving quickly I moved about shaking each person awake.

"Wake up everyone, Roku came in my sleep, we have to go find someone who can help us. Come on come on, sleepy heads, we haven't a moment to loose." I hopped back and forth speaking loudly.

"What do you mean, who is it?" Zuko said first, waking up faster than the others his face pulled together in confusion, the act moving his scarred skin on his left eye to look jagged and strange.

"Her name is Katya, and she must join our group. I can't explain now, I will explain on the flight over. Hurry, hurry." I said smiling as I hopped about on gusts of wind grabbing things that we might need.

The rest of the group rose grudgingly, and filed in behind me as we got on Appa and rose into the air. On the way I explained everything that Roku told me. After all the questions were answered we finally landed in a remote forest, its branches seemed tangled and wild, its depths dark and full of mysteries.

We all began our trek into the woods, keeping our eyes open for the girl's mother.

"Awww you are finally here. Hurry, you must hurry if we don't I fear we will be too late." We all jumped at the silvery voice that spoke behind us.

She was beautiful, the woman seemed effervescent, her figure moved with the wind like a ghost. Her eyes seemed wild and untamed just like her deep auburn hair.

"How do we free her?" Katara asked timidly beside me. The woman's eyes looked deep into ours, one by one. I felt like she was looking into my soul as those dark depths met mine.

"There is a key, inside the house. It is in Muko's study inside his desk. I know that that is the only way to free her from it and it's affects, none of the elements affect it and she will not realize what is truly happening until she is free from it. I know that ten years of rage and emotion is waiting underneath her skin begging to be free.

The raw force and connection to nature has settled like a fire beneath her face. You must stay back but in plain sight when she is free, she will judge you but I do believe that she will trust at least one of you. That she will find something to relate to. Now we must hurry no more questions." Her voice finished, the very earth around her seemed to tremble slightly in ecstasy at the sound of her voice.

We all had confused looks on our faces, but at this point we could not afford the time.

I noticed the spirits face as we ran though, it was fixated curiously onto Zuko, and he seemed tense, unsure of how to act. Her mother didn't seem to hate him; instead she seemed to take a liking to him, following closely to him.

The end of the trees arrived all too quickly and we saw what she meant. There was a woman in the clearing by a small house.

She was chopping wood with an axe. Her back bent menacingly to each side as she swung and lifted the heavy object.

She was very pretty like her mother, but something was missing from her.

I looked to Katara in surprise as I realized that she seemed faded. The color, even in her lifeless eyes as she turned was so muted she almost blended into the background.

There was no vigor in her movements; it was as if her body was moving as a machine. She turned to us as we made our way as quietly as possible. Her eyes didn't seem to see us though, nor did she hear us as Katara called quietly to her.

"You said that she was part of the spirit world right Aang?" Zuko said, his eyes shining with an indescribable emotion as he looked at me, and I nodded.

"Her faded color and movements make sense then, like her mother she is connected to the earth, the plants. Not having a connection to her is like a plant without water…they slowly wither and die." He said in understanding as we agreed thinking of his correlation.

We moved quickly, Katara bringing cloud cover from a stream nearby and Zuko and I moving as quietly as possible into the house.

The key wasn't hard to find and Muko was asleep, no doubt years of his slave being in a dream caused his lax nature to keeping his key hidden.

Just as we moved outside he suddenly woke up, his temper rising as he looked about.

He stumbled from his chair and grabbed the twisted leather at his side, moving to the door.

Unsure of what to do Zuko and I waited in the darkness, knowing that the others were unseen behind the trees.

Suddenly we heard his screaming and raging, his suspicion changing into anger. Zuko froze beside me as we moved to the door, I understood the next time a sound came around it was the whip and the cry of Katya outside.


	2. Chapter 2

(Katya P.O.V.)

I don't understand. It seems I never do, there is always something that I do wrong to provoke his anger.

The crack of the whip sounded just before a sharp bite ripped through my body.

I stood there, just as I always did, unsure of how to get away.

This must be a dream, my senses couldn't focus, and the edge of the property seemed to drop away from me as I looked desperately for an escape.

Then I heard an angry scream and two blurs came into my vision.

I couldn't discern either; they were foreign, almost like ghosts as they swept around me.

Then my senses picked up a sound and a touch from a cool hand. The hand belonged to a man, a man with dark hair that fell before his eyes. A click came from around my neck and then my mind came alive.

I screamed, and the two figures ran out of my vision. My skin felt like it was burning up around me, my very veins pulsed painfully as if a surge of electricity had gone through them.

My heart pounded in my ears, my head swam as a thousand voices filling every corner of my conscience. Some were ancient, the tongue of the plants, others were gruff and strange.

I heard metal drop below my feet and suddenly I understood.

I had been trapped in a dream, a slave taken away from everything I was close to.

Looking down at my hands the color was rushing to them, green glowing in my veins beneath the skin.

Looking in the window, in front of me, I saw the rest of my body come alive, the faded colors burst into bright sheens as I laughed.

There was so much pain in my body, ten years of beatings was bearing down on my body, but the joy of being reconnected with my life was joyous I couldn't help but laugh and dance around my feet leaving trails of vines, soft new grass and delicate flowers in their wake.

I lifted my arms to the sky screaming out everything I was feeling, the trees above me shook with my emotion letting loose their leaves to fall in understanding around me.

The very earth around me seemed to tremble with my excitement; new shoots of branches and shrub were taking shape around me. Vines rose up my arms and around my figure seeking to sooth my wounds and heal my spirit. I smiled, tears leaked as I spun around reaching out the great pools of power inside me and sending it forth all around me. I wanted to feel alive I wanted to take this place and make it into something beautiful.

I worked my hands around shaping what was in my mind in front of me as trees took shape and vines a mile long tore and thrashed through the ugly building before me.

I spoke in their tongue, shouting and whispering my wishes to them as they moved with my vigor and excitement my very life force moving within their green depths.

After only a couple minutes I stood back to look at my work smiling from ear to ear. Instead of a large building, now there stood a whole new forest, a great tree twined from the middle of the building.

Suddenly I doubled over in pain. That whip, that horrible black whip had struck my back yet again.

Again it struck this time twisting around my arm.

"No you don't, you will remain my slave you ugly creature." I heard his voice pulse through my being, and my head came alive.

I screamed in rage, hearing my anger echoed all around me from every creature that could make a sound. Pure liquid anger ran through my veins my mind losing reason as it fell into the very wild nature that pulsed around me.

I wrapped myself into every living thing, pulling on the very power that lay within each plant and animals core as I grasped tightly and loosed at the man that had hurt me for so many years.

"How dare you, you insignificant and horrid person. You will pay for what you have done by the spirits all around me, they shall all know what you have done to one of their own." I said vehemently as I turned to face him.

I could feel my eyes glow; a green shade seemed to emanate from every part of me as I let the very power of the wild take hold of me. I willed each particle that surrounded me to show him their anger, to show him what he deserved.

Reaching in and pulling forth I pulled the very earth beneath my feet in large slabs pulling the plants around them to lift them and slung them at his wretched figure.

The plants around me moved without me even asking them to throwing themselves at him and twining their way around his figure. They squeezed and tightened their hold unsure of how to end him.

My mind sparked as I came up with an idea, I willed them to sacrifice him, to give him back to the earth. In arrogance I moved with their energy, moving him toward the great tree that I had created in the middle of his house. The trees trunk opened itself to him and grasped hold of him entwining itself around him as it finally closed him inside itself to feed off of as the years went by.

I seemed a fitting end for a creature that messed with someone so close to the living plants that surrounded him, to simply give him back to what he had taken away from them.

I heard movement behind me and turned swiftly grabbing hold of the vines around me and shot them forward.

There was no protest as I had expected, each vine twined around five figures without any struggle. I didn't know who they were but I hoped they were the ones who set me free.

My mind wouldn't let go of the angry state it was in. The plants around me were in defense not willing to let me be taken again.

I more primal side still had hold of my mind as I walked toward the edge of the forest where my captives stood trapped and surprisingly calm.

I was still angry; the strong emotion caused my veins to feel like they were on fire as I tried to hold back a grimace against the pain in my back as I walked.

The five that stood before me were my age as well and all completely different than the other.

There was light in almost all of them, colored to show that they were benders.

The first one I came to was a girl, her eyes were gray and seemed to focus on nothing as I looked at her coming close to inspect her.

"Yeah, take a good look, I'm not going anywhere." She said, her voice harsh and strong for a young girl. She was an earth bender and a powerful on at that, and she was blind, which took me by surprise.

I scowled at her and tightened my hold on her a little more, how could I trust these people what if they simple wanted to enslave me too.

The next person was a young man, a defiant expression on his face. Nothing in me reached towards him, nothing trusted him right of the bat. He wasn't a bender but he was defiant and strong-minded.

The next person was a young woman, who seemed to be related to the person beside her, but she was a water bender and although her eyes were sympathetic I could not relate to her.

"Won't you trust us, we helped you." She said strongly.

My anger flowed again, exasperated and offended at her lack of understanding.

"Why should I do that? I do not know any of you, I have been trapped here and beaten for ten years, and I will not let that happen again." I said angrily, my eyes trying to hide the pain I felt.

So much pain seemed to seep into my bones, the trees around me wept sap as they stayed in connection with me.

Setting my face into a stony expression I tightened my hold on them all and moved to the next person which was a young man.

I knew who he was right away, the Avatar. Yet I remembered the times before I was trapped. There was no avatar, the spirits were angry. They felt betrayed and left behind as the fire nation began to take control.

"You, where have you been. You may be the Avatar, but I have grown up with the anger of my ancestors as they faced the world alone." I said, my eyes glowing emerald as I felt the anger of every spirit I had ever met seem to rush through my veins.

The Avatar, looked sad. He was embarrassed and sorry, but it didn't mean that he was okay to be trusted.

I turned finally to the last person in the line-up.

He was strong, his muscles were lean across his arms and his body was rigid against my vines. He was a fire bender, a strong one. I knew from the mistakes of my ancestors to never judge someone just because of where they came from or who their people are.

I took this into consideration as I looked finally into his face and my heart stopped.

I recognized his dark hair that swept carelessly over his face as the one who had freed me.

He was handsome but the thing that caught my attention that melted my anger and caused my eyes to return to their normal shade was the long and painful looking scars that ran across the upper part of the left side of his face and over his eye.

It was a burn scar, and a bad one. I took a step forward letting the hurt and sadness wash over me. I was scarred just as he was and no one would forget it. I was hurt and in pain and so had he been. It was part of my identity now just as his was.

I looked into his eyes, a light shade of amber that reflected my eyes as I took another step forward.

I let my hand move free of my mind. His eyes moved to it quickly, confused but then he seemed to understand and waited patiently and I felt myself connect to my pain.

A tear ran down my face, and another.

The now rough padding of my fingertips connected softly to the scared flesh of his face and traced it lightly.

I let the vines around him and the others go away as I slowly retracted my hand. Something deep inside me trusted him. My anger rand out of my body and seeped back into the earth.

His face looked at me, as if he wanted to ask why, why I chose him. Why I understood him.

My back seemed to seer now as my powers lay back into a restful state. I felt a warm liquid run down my leg and puddle on the ground below my feet.

My back seemed wet and I understood as I looked down.

I was bleeding, a lot. There was a trail that ran to every point that I had stood at.

"That bastard." I said quietly as I bent down slowly, to examine it.

The dark red seeped into the grass, causing the blades to change in color. It had been so long since I had seen my own blood, noticed it at all. It is such a strange feeling to look down at something that slowly leaves your body.

My anger is gone now. All I can do is smile at the irony of my whole situation.

"Let me heal you, please." Katara said, her eyes were pleading as she watched me back away from her slowly.

I felt his eyes on me, Katara looked at him, calling him Zuko as she pleaded him to try and get me to let her near me.

I was surprised to hear it, but then noticed that the plants around me had grown to my waist, with barbed thorns and waved dangerously in the breeze.

"Darling, let her heal you." I smiled as I recognized my mother's voice.

I smiled and turned to her, bowing my head in respect.

"As you wish." I said simply, my mind falling as I felt my mind go fuzzy.

I looked back at Katara and turned and spoke to the plants in their tongue, telling them to trust this group. Suddenly I was falling, my mind falling in unconsciousness as I felt my body slowly fall.

Just before I landed on the ground I felt strong arms wrap around me, and just before I fell into a deep sleep I looked up into his concerned eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

My head throbbed as I pulled myself slowly out of my long sleep. The pain that had criss-crossed across my back was now gone, a light dull pulling had replaced it.

I slowly moved my arms, noticing that I was face down on the grass, my hands moving lightly across their tops as I got to know my surroundings without my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the sun shine gradually through, its breathtaking power causing them to water and my heart to race.

I wasn't dreaming, everything was finally real. Moving slightly at first, and gradually raising myself I suddenly remembered what had happened. They had helped me. They had saved me. I wonder where Zuko is, what he is like. What are they all like? It had been 10 years since I had had any real friends.

Finally sitting upright I closed my eyes taking in deep breaths of the air around me. My mind was alive, each plant around me seemed to wave at me as I looked around and the ground beneath me had grown a lush patch of grass, while its friends around me where much more sparse in location.

My face broke into a smile. This was incredible. I was in a small clearing, the sky above me seemed to be made of blue crystalline shapes and the grass around me moved like water with the wind in it's emerald arcs. A couple yards in each direction lay trees, creating a friendly ring around me.

I could feel their excitement at my consciousness. Their roots traveled through the earth popping through the dirt around me and wrapping themselves about my limbs in salutations.

I spoke to them quietly as I let my fingers run along their roots. Their language was quiet and willful; they and the spirits that had created them could only understand the sounds that my mouth created.

They told me that Katara had healed me for hours, and that I had been unconscious for two days. The group had camped around me and chatted in worried tones not sure about what to do to help me. At the moment they were all out doing chores and finding food.

My heart seemed to skip a beat when they mentioned his name, Zuko.

Every creature understood that my heart had taken a liking to him, that we had understood each other.

The news that he had watched over me carefully and stayed close to me at all times was comforting and exciting. Yet deep down I knew it would most likely only transform into a friendship. No man would want to be with a Halfling with hideous skin.

I knew I had a pretty face, full lips and deep brown eyes. My hair was my favorite feature; it fell down to my waist in long tresses of golden brown and deep auburn.

I was not tall nor was I short, and my figure was simple, not skinny and I had a few curves. My skin was unmarked everywhere on my body except for my back where ten years of torture was carved across the skin.

I could barely look at it, as it was, how could anyone else stand to look at it?

I had no energy to cry, to feel hatred, or pain. I simply felt alive and quiet.

The trees began to whisper in excitement as they spotted a couple members of the group on their way back.

I struggled to stand and walked about the small clearing waiting for them to show up.

Everything around me seemed to welcome me back, welcome me back after ten years of being away.

All I want to do is bury myself in the folds of every leaf, vine, and bark.

"Oh you're awake. Gave us a good scare there for a while you know?" Toph said, her voice curt but friendly.

She was with Sokka and Zuko and each of them held baskets full of fish. I smiled at her and made my way over to them.

"Thank you for helping me. I know I wasn't in the best of moods when I first met you all, it was just quite a shock." I said apologetically.

"You could say that again. Don't worry though, we don't hold grudges." Sokka said with a grin. He bounced by me and began to assemble wood to make a fire.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I would have done the same I'm sure if I was trapped like that for so long." Toph said smiling slightly as she made her way by me, but not before giving me a hard shove from her knuckles.

"Oof" I said, surprised. What was that for, I thought rubbing the spot where she had bumped me.

I heard a laugh and looked up to see Zuko smiling slightly and laughing at my expression. He was handsome, even with the scar. His amber eyes seemed to dance as they regarded me for the first time in my calm state.

"It's her way of showing friendship. Very strange I know but you get used to it. She is strong for such a small girl isn't she?" He said smoothly.

"Oh I get it. Wow she really is, but I guess she is one of those instances where you can't judge a book by the cover." I said laughing.

He nodded in agreement and we made our way to the other two.

They all talked, or mostly Toph and Sokka, about the trip that they had been on. Zuko filled in his parts and I sat back smiling intrigued by the journey they had been making.

I felt bad that I had been so judgmental on the Avatar; he was in fact only a boy when he found out that he was the Avatar. Maybe I could help them; I am not sure what to do now that I am free.

"Hello darling." I jumped my heart smiling as I recognized my mothers voice behind me.

"Mother!" I cried out as I jumped up and threw my arms around her. Her smoky form solidified under my grasp and her arms encompassed me as I did her.

"I am sorry we couldn't get you out sooner, that horrible monster some how came up with a way to keep me as well as every power I could think of away from you. I am just glad you are alright." She said smiling down at me her wild appearance and beauty always took my breath away.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I'm done with that, that I'm free." I said holding onto her tightly.

"The forest celebrates your return, I can feel every fiber tingling as it hears news of you. You have caused quite a raucous I have been busy all day keeping them in line and their excitement in check. If I let them go they would all congregate her and ruin the other parts of the woods." She said laughing musically.

I smiled and laughed; I could feel their excitement.

"Then I am glad you are here mother." I said smiling.

We both sat where I had been and looked up to find all three people staring at us in awe.

"So wait, that rumbling that I keep feeling that is all cause of her." Toph said in surprise.

"Yes dear, it will die down soon, don't worry. I understand that you see with your earth bending and I am sure this is confusing your sight. They will settle down soon enough." My mother said sweetly.

"That's okay, I mean I have bumped into a lot more things that I usually do, but I'm just well…impressed. That is pretty cool." She said smiling.

"Thanks, I guess." I said laughing.

"Man, I can't believe I'm still the only one without any cool powers in the group. Sheesh." Sokka said waving his arms in mock frustration as his face broke out into a smile.

"That's okay Sokka, you are our honorary comic remember." Toph said smiling and bumping him hard with her fist.

We chatted for a bit longer, each telling a bit more about there past and adventures leading up to now. When the fish were finally ready to be eaten Katara and Aang finally emerged from the woods carrying a huge load of firewood and other necessities.

"Oh good, you're awake. Geez I thought you would sleep forever for a second there." Aang said hopping forward. I smiled, it was nice that they didn't seem to be offended by my not trusting them.

Katara came forward and inspected me, her eyes scrutinizing and yet caring.

"I am sorry Katara for not trusting you in the beginning it was just a lot at once." I said looking at her sincerely.

"Oh don't worry, I mean after being trapped for that long, it does make sense." She said and hugged me briefly.

I turned to Aang now, in my mind not trusting him was a hit to my own hope for the future.

"I am sorry Aang for what I said and how I judged. If I have already given up hope on you before I have even met you then I am a fool. The avatar has always been a friend in the past to spirits and Halflings a like and I wish it to remain that way. I hope I can help you all in any way possible. I can…help you fight or get somewhere…and I can make sure that the spirits see that we need to put our hope back into what you represent." I said unsure if my apology was enough or my ideas worth it.

His smile grew as I spoke, which made me feel a lot better.

"That is perfect, see Roku came to me in a dream and he said we needed to rescue you and that you could help us with well…everything you just said. I mean it's a good idea to have anyone that has swing with the spirits with us. We could use it." He said laughing.

The others around him nodded in agreement.

"Well now that everyone is on good terms, and things are straightened out, now seems to be a good time to invite you all to the celebration." My mother said happily behind me.

I groaned but couldn't hold back a smile.

"What's the celebration for?" Sokka said, his face quite blank.

Katara looked at him with a frustrated look.

"You dolt, the daughter of the forest spirit is free, why else would they have a celebration." She said exasperated.

I smiled and Zuko laughed at her comment.

I could feel the earth begin to vibrate, the festivities had begun. The music that echoed through the woods created from every surface that could be pounded and strummed was intoxicating. The inner spirit within me began to sway unwillingly to the beat.

It was hard not to get lost in the rhythm of the forest, I thought smiling before beckoning everyone to follow my mother and I.


	4. Chapter 4

The next clearing over was decked out in every sort of decoration that could be found in the forest.

Exotic and rare flowers bloomed in every corner, fire flies and other animals that illuminated were above us.

I could hear gasps from my new found friends. It was spectacular.

Every creature that I could think of was present, and many spirits that I was familiar with were already dancing. When everyone caught sight of me a thunderous amount of noise reached my ears.

After the noise died down I let my friends roam around and try the numerous types of food that was around. I made my rounds greeting everyone that I came across, a couple water spirits were present a fire spirit, the mole spirits were present which made Toph quite happy. Finally I was able to relax. None of my friends had gone onto the dance floor, which surprised me.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" I asked standing by them.

"Ummm, it's a little overwhelming, I mean everyone is so good in such different ways." Katara said looking very shy.

"Come on Katara, lets just try what we did with the fire nation kids." Aang said pleading her and dragging her away.

It took her a bit to loosen up but they looked incredible on the dance floor.

"You know what, Toph may I have this dance?" Sokka asked her, surprising me. I wasn't even sure if she could dance.

"Uh uh, no way, I am not a dancer, not like twinkle toes out there." Toph said firmly.

"Come on, it's easy I'll teach you." Sokka said pleading with her.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. It was a funny sight.

"Come on Toph, give it a try. Trust me there is something about woodland music that once you get started the steps just come to you, I swear." I said reassuringly.

She grumbled a bit but finally let Sokka drag her to the dance floor.

Now it was just Zuko and I, I felt slightly nervous and my heart fluttered on its own accord as he looked at me quizzically.

A couple minutes went by without a word. He felt tense next to me, which caused me to giggle quietly under my breath. After ten minutes I had had enough, I turned to him with an exasperated smile.

"Oh for goodness sake, would you like to dance with me Zuko." I said smiling wildly.

"Umm, sure, but I'm not very good. Fighting I understand but dancing, I don't know." He said clearly embarrassed.

"It's a lot like the steps you do in firebending, that everyone does in bending. They come from dances and fluid movements that focus energy. Come on I'll teach you." I said smiling and grabbing his hand dragging him with me.

His hand was surprisingly warm, I could feel his body heat as I pulled myself closer to him. The inner fire in him seemed to grow brighter in my eyes as I guided his hands one into mine and the other around my waist.

His eyes, the deepest amber seemed to shine in their own light, flicked over mine before looking away, which did nothing to help my own nerves.

"Now this is a simple way of dancing, it can be easier or more difficult depending on if you can work well with other people." I said smiling leading him around the floor a bit with a couple twirls and footwork.

Then I let him lead, and I was surprised as he moved me around with fluid motions.

The music seemed to beat through my very breath as we spun and moved back and forth from each other. My mind seemed to go blank and my body let go as I danced with him.

The people around us blurred as we moved and each couple was in their own world as well.

The forest can affect people in strange ways.

I barely noticed that vines that had captured hold of me twining its way around the both us of us. He didn't seem to notice either and we simply danced as if the world didn't exist.

The music began to fade and our movements slowed. His eyes seemed to change consciousness as he looked into mine slowly becoming aware of how close we were, and the vines that had slowly pulled us closer to each other.

Each vine wrapped around us, one around our wastes, a long feathery vine was wrapped around our arms, each twist brought us closer and his warmth was overwhelming and intoxicating.

We came to a stop as the music did I began to blush furiously.

"Sorry, they have a mind of their own." I said as he turned the side of his mouth into a small smile.

Speaking to them quickly in their tongue, I asked them to release us. They obliged unwillingly, but did not make a fuss, which came as a relief to me.

"Wow, that was…strange but amazing." I heard Katara say next to me.

Both Katara and Aang had just pulled apart as well and Toph and Sokka looked winded but happy. Everyone still had the dreamy look in their eyes that I knew all too well.

"I told you, let the music flow through you and this forest has a strange but great affect on the people that listen." I said smiling.

I could feel all the spirits that were present head toward us before they were near us.

I turned to them, my new friends panning out behind me all curious as to what was going to happen.

"Daughter of the Forest, we are most glad to see that you are well." A water spirit from the north said, her dainty but mighty form billowing in the wind as she bowed.

The other spirits bowed as well in agreement.

I looked back at them and bowed bending lower than them in respect to their status.

When I looked up they were all regarding the group behind me and each one eventually rested on Aang to my right.

"So then, great daughter, what do you make of the circumstances that stand before the world both spirit and human alike." An earth spirit to the west said, his form was wise and solid, his age both young and old as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I believe that hope is our greatest ally now. What we once believed in has been thrown to the flames. We must pick up the ashes and form our hope into a strong belief and finally knowledge. The avatar is still our friend, our ally as he was before.

Circumstances have kept him from the world, but I believe it was our destined future. We all know fate has a funny sense of humor. The fire nation is spinning out of control, and we must help the avatar with our aid and belief to make this world right again.

I do think that we must transcend our past though, instead of believing all individuals of a race or group an enemy, we must give the individual honorable doubt and judge as actions come along, oh great spirits. Just as you see behind me, the firelords very son is here, to help in the Avatars quest.

This shows in strongest sense that all beings are one in the same, all deserve the right to be judged fairly on not based on others or ancestry. That is my opinion, I hope that you find it pleasing and on the right path." I finished bowing again deeply.

I felt Zuko's eyes on me from my left. I tried to keep my heart still but his very gaze seemed to throw my mind to the wind.

The spirits spoke between themselves and we waited.

Finally after a couple minutes, the fire spirit came forth, his body moving in heated waves as he approached us.

"Most understand daughter, we agree with you. I have witnessed first hand false judgment against my kin's men, I agree just as you have all accepted Prince Zuko, we must all as spirits and creatures alike wait before pre determined judgment.

In regards to the Avatars quest and destiny, we all feel that if your trust is solid in him then so is ours. After your many long years as a prisoner your mind is the most cautious of us all, and if you trust this group then so do we. Avatar and friends you have our support and our help. Katya can contact us when the time is near to when our help is needed." He said his eyes sparkling with fire, his gestures calm and strong.

Aang stepped up behind me as I bowed once more in thank you.

He bowed low as I did before speaking.

"Thank you, spirits, it means a great deal to have your aid and understanding. I will end this war, you have not put your faith in the wrong person." He said his voice strong and somewhat out of character.

He bowed again and so did all of us.

When we looked up every spirit that had been present had vanished.

"You really meant that? What you said about me, I mean you barely know me?" Zuko said. I turned to him smiling reassuringly.

"Of course I did. Spirits know when you lie. I don't need to know everything about you, I can see your heart and your character. You are strong, stubborn, and conflicted. But your heart is young and pure." I said simply.

He seemed to relax at my words, his eyes softening and his worries disappearing as he looked at me.

"So you can see our hearts or something?" Toph said confused.

"Sort of, I can see in a sense or feel how pure or good your heart is. Its more of a feeling I guess, but I can see if you are a bender or not as well. I can see the inner energy that lives within you." I said.

"Hmm, well that is useful but if you could see our hearts then why didn't you trust any of us when we set you free?" Katara asked confused.

"It's hard to explain. When you freed me ten years of emotions and anger and fear was released within me. When I looked into your hearts I saw all good but I was seeing through eyes that were clouded with fear of being trapped again.

But when I came to Zuko, I was…snapped out of it I guess." I said hoping my explanation made sense.

"Why Zuko though? I mean he has the darkest background out of all of us, no offense buddy." Sokka said smiling slightly at Zuko who simply shrugged.

"It was his scare that shook me clear of my paranoia. It may sound weird but when I saw his scar my mind connected with that, it found an understanding which allowed a sliver of trust to be formed. Just like me he has been scarred, and a scar is not just skin deep." I said my heart feeling heavy as I remembered the countless times Muko had struck me.

They understood and Toph sensing the dense subject changed the topic to the party relieving us of the serious topic.


End file.
